The mission
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Alex Rider is sent on a new mission, sucessfully apprehand Artemis Fowl the Second. But it was alot harder then he thought. In fact, he would have choosen the threat of hurtiling throught space or nuculear weapons, then the threat of falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'm just adding my story to the few (good) Artemis and Alex stories.

The faces in front of him were to familiar. The seat he sat in was to familiar. The words being spoken, also to familiar. Everything he did was to familiar. Dodging bullets, saving the world, fighting different masterminds to help people, risking his life, all to many familiar things. Alex Rider was familiar with it all. The only thing Alex Rider wasn't familiar with was falling in love.

"So, Alex, do you accept?" The familiar gray clothes, glasses, and face of Alan Blunt asked. But both he, the peppermint sucking secretary Mrs. Jones, and even Alex knew that when he enters the room he would accept.

Alex nodded slowly. He didn't need Mr. Blunt to to tell him to go to the bubbly Smithers to retrieve the needed gadgets for his new mission. He quickly made his way to the bubbly fat man and was greeted with a large smile. "Hi ma boy." He greeted and with one hand he gestured to a small table with a few gadgets on it. "Here they are." He said and picked one up that looked like a ring with an emerald stud, Alex was smart enough to know that it wasn't.

"This little 'ring' here is just that, a ring. Unless you twist it to the right." He said, demonstrating. A small barrel came out from under the stud. "And if you push the emerald down it will fire a small tranquillizer dart that is good enough to take down two horses." And he turned to Alex, all serious. "And it was tested." He said. He went on to pick up another gadget.

He picked up a watch. "If you put the hand at twelve it will contact us and we can get your location."The next thing he picked up was a cell-phone. "This here can operate as a real cell-phone but if you press the call button twice and then the end button and then the call button again a small laser beam that is strong enough to go through steel will shoot out from the camera. But it will only last for ten seconds."

"And finally, a bomb pen and computer glasses. If you press down on the button at the top you better get rid of this thing quick because in ten seconds it explodes. These sunglasses, if you tap the left nose piece, you can record things like the best camcorder, search the web, look through things like an X-ray, and it even works as a real pair of sun glasses." He said, Alex could tell he was filled with joy at all his latest accomplishments.

"Thanks, but what happens when it's twelve?" Alex asked. Smithers paled.

"Just...be careful Alex." He said, laughing nervously.

"Thanks Smithers." Alex muttered dryly. He could tell this mission would be quite the handful. Wonderful.

"Well, good luck ma boy." He said and Alex walked off. He was to go to the airport where, after boarding his plane, a stewardess would hand him an envelope filled with all the information he would need to successfully complete his mission. His mission, capture and successfully apprehend Artemis Fowl the Second. Compared to saving the world all the times he did, it should have been easy.

The keywords where should have.

Alex sighed in frustration. He had been trailing the young mastermind, and his mountain of a man bodyguard, for over two hours but they never went anywhere important and never stopped for more then a few minutes. Until they hit a small cafe, the Requiem, in northern Ireland. And it held true to its name. They had a live band playing a soft melody and the cafe was littered with song titles, album covers, and all around music memorabilia. The Requiem, he noted, had most of its seats outside. Artemis and Butler took one of those.

He kept walking, wasting time, but after a few minutes he circled back and sat down at the nearest empty table. One right next to theirs. As he sat down a waiter came up next to him, holding a menu. But in his hurry he knocked against the young Fowl. In turn Butler bristled but Artemis shot him a look, the big man backed down. "Sorry." the waiter apologized.

Artemis said nothing but just glared at the flustered waiter. The waiter looked embarrassed.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked Alex.

"Uh, a Coke please?" He asked. He loved his Coke.

"Coming right up." The waiter said, writing down the order and giving Alex the menu. He hurried off.

Alex leaned over. The tables, small green things made of a cheap metal, where close together. Defiantly not Fowl standards, this little Cafe. "Sorry about the waiter Mr.'s." He apologized.

Artemis turned to him. "It wasn't your fault...by the way my name is Artemis Fowl. Yours?" Artemis said. It was weird. Artemis wouldn't have said anything...but he was asking about this boy. Why? He hated most people.

Alex was taking off guard. He thought the Fowl was supposed to be more cold. He was shocked into a moment of silence. And then he was greeted by the cold Fowl he had read about.

"Are you ill? Do you not know your name?" He asked. Not as cold as he expected but still cold.

"Er, no, i'm fine. I know my name. I'm Anthony Herm. Nice to meet you." he greeted, smiling. And it was true. The slim, pale boy was...fair to look at. Soft black hair framed his face and he had piercing blue eyes.

The Fowl in turn looked at him. He studied, that was his nature, the boy in front of him. A pen in his left pants pocket. A golden watch, an impressive fake. His black sun glasses where also a designer fake.

He had a small ring, an emerald sat in the middle of it, that was made out of a silver mixture, the emerald in it was fake. But besides the fakes he had on the boy was...fair. Blond hair, a muscular build, all in all a good bit of girls...and guys would want him. This Anthony Herm was..perplexing to the black haired pale skinned adolescent.

"Your Irish." Alex said, trying to start up conversation.

"Your not. In fact...your English." The Fowl replied. Normally he would have scoffed at the person who said that. They where in Ireland after all. But again, Anthony still had Artemis perplexed. So...different then other people he met. Either they where average or they where close to his intelligence level and slightly evil, or they where 'nuts'. But Anthony was...smart, not nearly as smart as some people he dealt with, but smart. Anthony was defiantly not 'nuts' but he didn't hold that ignorant mundane attitude that most people did, people who where bored with their life had that attitude. He seemed tired, not in the sense that he hadn't slept lately but in the sense that he was permanently fatigued. Someone who had seemed to much in his years. A trait they both held.

Artemis speculated that Anthony had seen to much death. He also had a deep sadness in his eyes, that was what gave Artemis that bit of information. But no matter what little bit of information he picked up off of Anthony he didn't know the whole story. He knew the whole story with most people. Most people where predictable. Readable. The perplexing feeling that Artemis had, the Irish boy deduced, was the nagging voice in his mind that said he didn't know it all. The voice that had helped him multiple times, and also got him in a bit of trouble. So, to get rid of the nagging voice and hence get rid of the perplexed feeling Artemis would have to get to know the boy. Because everybody knew that Artemis hated to _not_ know everything.

"Your right, from good ol' London in fact." he said, laughing nervously. The boy had noted the silence. He also noted that the Fowl's where richer then the file he had said on them. The boy was born with a drawer full of silver spoons. He held himself the way only the rich could pull off. His black suit was made of a rich material that Alex didn't know. Everything the Fowl did screamed he was wealthy, but unlike some of the super rich he had dealt with Artemis held himself with the 'I'm obviously rich' attitude but with a 'I have gone through hell' one to. Intriguing. And to successfully complete his mission, he would have to not be intrigued, he would have to _know_.

So with both teens determined to know each other more, action was set. But stopped. By the waiter with Alex's menu. But Alex wasn't hungry.

Artemis gave Anthony a few minutes to look through the menu, he didn't want to appear rude, before he moved the short distance to sit across from him. Of course Butler started to get up but with a quick infamous Fowl glare he sat back down. As soon as Artemis set down Anthony put the menu down. He already knew what he wanted. When the rich food is given as a choice, he would take it. M16 gave him a good bit of money so why not spend it on chicken cordon bleu.

"Hi." Alex greeted smiling.

Artemis raised one of his eyebrows. "Didn't we already do this Anthony?" He asked. Dead serious.

"Er, yeah...I needed a filler sentence." He admitted laughing. Artemis didn't really see what was so funny but he laughed slightly, as not to appear rude.

Butler just sat, wondering what on earth his charge was doing. He wasn't a people person.

"A filler sentence would imply that you would have something else in stored to ask me but did not know how to approach the question with out being overly blunt and appear to be overly rash."

Alex stared blankly at him for a second. This kid was a lot smarter then the file gave him credit for. "Er, yeah. Wow your smart. But, yeah I had something else to say. You really hit on the mark their Artemis." Alex said. Which was the truth. Directly on the mark.

"What did you expect, I'm a Fowl, we are known for our high IQ's. But thank you none the less." Artemis said, leaning in, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"Oh. But on to what I wanted to say. Artemis...would you...want to go on a date with me?" He asked, feeling rushed. Alex had deduced it to be the only way to really get to know him, to apprehend the crook he knew the Fowl was. But because of timing Artemis was cut off from his response. The waiter had arrived. 

He placed the cordon bleu in front of Alex and gave Butler his order. After a second of being confused the waiter gave Artemis his order of cordon bleu. He also moved Artemis' drink to his new seat. The waiter hurried up to go...wait on the other customers.

The boys picked at their food for a few minutes before Artemis replied. "Well, Anthony, in absolute truth...I would love to." he said, a small smile gracing his pale features. Alex beamed. His mission was getting somewhere...but that wasn't the whole reason. He was actually looking forward to knowing this boy. This, Artemis Fowl.

A/N: This story is the reason why I haven't been updating lately. That and general life. But I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry for any OOCness. I haven't read the books in a while.

P.s: I will be updating yeah I'm gay, what's it to you? In a few days.

"You will? Great!" Alex beamed. Artemis cracked a smile. They started at each other and didn't touch their food. Oh well.

"Anthony, now about this date. When should I pick you up?" Artemis asked. He assumed that sense he _was _as rich as he was that it was only fair he accommodate his date.

"Well Artemis, I thought I would pick you up. My car probably won't be as good or as fancy or anything like your car but I'm old fashioned like that. I asked you out so I want to pick you up." Artemis nodded slowly at Anthony's words.

"Well if you are picking me up you need my address." Artemis said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and reached for a napkin, scribbling down his address and phone number. "And I insist you let _me_ pay for it." Artemis demanded.

Alex was defeated at the look given to him. It wasn't like the glare he had seen earlier. And it defiantly wasn't pleading. But it was something in between. The look suited Artemis. "Okay. But I pick where we are going." this time Alex was demanding.

Artemis wasn't about to upset the blond. "Okay. Pick me up at seven then." he smiled slightly. Alex smiled back.

While this exchange happened Butler sat and watched,amazed to say the least. He hadn't known _anybody_ who could get Artemis' attention like that. Nobody could do it. And he also hadn't known that Artemis was attracted to boys. He also thought that Artemis himself didn't know it. But of course Butler didn't care who Artemis was attracted to. As long as it didn't impose on his charge's safety he didn't care.

Alex walked around the car lot. He was nervously fingering a large chunk of the money that M-16 had given him. He needed a car and he refused to rent one. A used one wouldn't be near Fowl expectations and he didn't want to make a bad impression. So he was out to buy a new car. Hopefully he would need it more then once.

He didn't need anything to classy but something good nonetheless. And as he strolled the rows of shiny new cars his eyes snagged one car that was out of place. It was an old muscle car, a black 1972 Ford Falcon. An American muscle car didn't belong in this lot but he wanted that car.

And he did get that car. It wasn't as much as he planned on spending so that was a good thing. He loved that car. Of course he had needed to show ID but he was with M16 so had government privileges/forged documents.

And as he stepped into the car and turned the key the motor purred to life. It was an amazing sound. He hoped Artemis would see that. It was close to seven. He drove out of the lot and made his way through the Irish country side. The roads where open. So what do teenagers on open roads with a great car do? They gun it. And he fell into the temptation of a stereotypical teenager. The car was amazing.

Artemis paced back and forth through his room. Juliet was nearby, he had needed fashion advice.

"So Artemis. If you stopped pacing I could help." She told him, a bit harshly. Artemis stopped. "First off I need to know _who_ this lucky lady is. What does she like? What does she look like? I need the deets here Arty." She wined.

"Well Juliet you have not met this person but their name is Alex. _He_ has fair hair, _serious_ dark brown eyes, and has a great tan. He is very athletic and is about 5' 7" he weighs roughly 140 lbs and at the time was wearing casual clothing." Artemis said getting a slightly far away look in his eyes, his voice was getting faster with each word.

"Oooohhh so arty has a crush! Have you told your mother yet?" Juliet asked

"I do not have a 'crush' I am merely intrigued by this boy and why would I tell my mother? She would make a bigger deal than you about this." Artemis said exasperated.

"You so do have a crush and you always have to tell your mother when you have a crush." Juliet said mater-of-factly. "Artemis what is 'this' anyway?" Juliet inquired with a playful edge.

Artemis blushed a small amount. "This as in this situation of course." Artemis said coldly.

"Well." Juliet said mock offendedly. "So enough of that do you want my help or not?" Juliet asked.

"Yes I do need your advice on what to wear." Artemis sighed defeated.

"Alright, let's get started then Arty." Juliet smiled. Artemis bristled at his pet name.

Alex arrived at Fowl manor five minutes early. He stepped out of the car and after a brief security check to make sure he didn't have any weapons,or obvious ones, he was let into the foyer. And it was amazing. Everything screamed rich. From the expensive designs on EVERYTHING to the neatness in which the furniture and art was placed. The room was decorated in great hues of different colors. Alex was stunned. He bet that if they had any stains that the stains would look rich.

For a few seconds he stared at everything and stood around. But then he was barraged from behind. He sensed the oncoming attack more then he heard it. Whoever it was sent a kick to his head but he ducked and rolled to the side. He sprung up and wasting no time grabbed the assailant, a thin girl with attractive blond hair and green eyes, from behind and wrapped one arm around her neck and with his other arm he grabbed her wrists. He placed one knee in her back.

"Wow. You got me kid." She smiled but Alex didn't release her. "Er, I was just testing you. I live here." She explained. Alex let her down.

He blushed. "Sorry...I'm a bit paranoid I guess." He was underplaying.

"Haha, I know what you mean." Juliet laughed and they shook hands. She didn't question why he was paranoid, didn't wonder why this seemingly normal boy had anything to worry about. But she didn't care. "So _you're_ the prospective boyfriend?" Juliet asked.

"W-what?" Alex asked with a fierce blush on his cheeks.

"Hahaha! You should see the blush on your face, I'm just joking with you Anthony." Juliet said said between laughs.

"Juliet please stop harassing him, we don't want to scare him off." Artemis said as he smiled, vampire like, as he walked down the stairs. (A/N: lets just say there's the foyer and then a set of stairs leading to another level.)

"So Artemis are you ready?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am, it is seven o'clock." Artemis said as he took Alex's extended arm in his own. They walked out to Alex's car. "Well Alex I am surprised. This is not a limo but definitely acceptable." Artemis said pleasantly, surprised by his newly bought car. Not high-tech or extremely fashionable but it was a classic car for a reason.

"That's good. I was hoping it was up to your standards." Alex said, laughing nervously, playing the peon just right.

Artemis grabbed Alex's shoulder and spun him around, a great feet for the genius. "Anthony, whatever you do, it will be up to my standards. I don't usually deal with those who are not. I'm not as snobbish as some rich people, don't worry." He said, smiling at his joke.

"Oh, thanks Artemis. Now how about we get going." Alex said as he opened the passenger side door for Artemis. He replied with a meek 'thanks' as he got in. Alex walked back to the driver's side and got in, turning the key as he got. He really loved the purr of that engine.

"Are you of legal age to drive Anthony?" Artemis questioned. For a brief second he wished he had told Butler to come with him, not stay home. Anthony turned to him, smiling.

"What's a piece of paper mean? I know how to handle the car, don't you worry Artemis." He said, joyfully. Artemis found himself smiling. He was reassured by the warm smile Anthony was giving. He wanted to go next to him, but this date was strictly for knowledge purposes only. Not to fall in love. So he resisted the urge.

Alex looked over at the Fowl, to see him shudder slightly. Was he cold? Yes, he was. That was something he learned. The fowl got cold easy. Or was he nervous? Crap, he hadn't learned anything yet. But he would. By the end of this date Alex would know a lot more then what he did now.


End file.
